Tag, you're it!
by Goku's Donut
Summary: No one said that tag wasn't competitive. Pre-DBZ/Post-DB


This was done for the 30 Day OTP Challenge "gaming/watching a movie" on tumblr, but I decided to go for a simple game a tag, since it _is_ classified as a game. This is set in the five years of Goku and Chi-Chi's marriage before Raditz showed up, and before Gohan was born. I really thought this one stood out the most of all the ones I've done, and I've been wanting to share it with you guys. This is based off of a picture by Announcer Guy on deviantart. :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are (c) Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is amateur fiction, strictly for fun and nonprofit, and will be removed upon the copyright holder's request (courtesy of Sholio).

...

"_Tag_! You're it!"

Chi-Chi huffed out, refusing to allow her anger to get the best of her as she began to attack the man standing across from her in a flurry of jabs and kicks.

This was such an infuriating way to play a game of _tag_, but she didn't complain. They had spent majority of their time indoors, her tending to a sewing project for the incoming winter season and he, more or less, pacing the floors out of boredom and restlessness. She hadn't want to come outside, having took precious time out of her day to keep herself looking presentable for her husband (it was a complete bust anyway), but Goku had whined and complained about there being nothing for him to do, making it painfully obvious that he did _not_ want to spend his day inside the house.

That was when she finally caved, giving into his plea like the hopeless woman that she was and entering the outside world with him. It was a really beautiful day out and Goku had absolutely no intention of letting it go to waste. He'd led her out, making sure the house was locked tight lest any raccoons find their way back inside. Having dealt with the tsunamis of emotions that was his strange, little wife was enough to make him wanna capsulize their house (like Master Roshi did, he remembered). He brought her to the river where they - well, mostly him 'cuz Chi-Chi didn't wanna run a risk of dirtying her clean clothes - wrestled over-sized fish. He brought her to a clearing just outside of their home, where the river shrunk in size, trailing like a python through a crowd of trees laced with apples and oranges and flowers.

He brought her to outer edges of the forest, where he introduced her to the most breathtaking waterfall his Grampa Gohan had ever shown him. He even brought her to a field where rows and rows of flowers grew, where the grass was taller, golden in color, and just "_absolutely spectacular_"! Lounging in the bed of grass, watching the sun trail past its fluffy, white counterparts seemed to be the highlight of their outdoor trip, at least for Chi-Chi, who deemed it as _romantic_, whatever _that_ meant.

However, the highlight of Goku's trip had been so far from lounging and walking that it caught Chi-Chi off guard when he suggested their next event. He was a kid at heart, she knew, with a soft spot for anything natural and a simple touch of naivete and innocence that was such a rare find that any _sane_ woman'd want, so it really shouldn't have surprised Chi-Chi when he'd asked her if they could play a game.

He didn't give her a chance to respond then, standing to his feet like a meerkat stalking its predator and deciding her answer for her. "Let's play tag!" he barked with that trademark grin of his, poking a chiseled finger into her forehead before taking off in a flash with a laugh. He should've given Chi-Chi the benefit of the doubt then, because no sooner had he taken off did she trail not too far behind, screaming and shouting at the top of her lungs in a playful voice, "_You get back here, Son Goku!_"

They'd been playing for hours, jetting around like two wild animals through the trees and fields and waterfalls that made up their mountain home, chasing one another like a cheetah does its prey. Back and forth they went, Goku a seemingly endless ball of energy, Chi-Chi … not so much. They'd returned back to square one - their home - after the petite woman conducted a series of wild goose chases, her swiping at his lithe body whilst he bobbed and weaved her every attempt, slipping through her fingers like the free spirit that he was whenever she'd get within a centimeter of his being.

"You're goin' _down_!" she laughed haughtily, crouching like a tiger as they came to a stop near their Grampa Gohan's house when she noticed Goku come to a halt. Sweaty and drenched with perspiration were the pair. Hair long since peeled from their rightful place, resting on the base of Chi-Chi's neck in a messy splash of black. Goku, long since stripped of his trademark orange shirt, leaving a stained white wife-beater in its wake, gave her a confident grin, dirtied feet grinding into the earth beneath their feet as he pulled out his Power Pole strapped against his back.

"Bring it on!" he encouraged, trailing his fingers along the length of his weapon.

"_Gladly_!" she yelled, charging at him with an outlandish battle cry.

For what felt like hours, they tagged one another, conducting a series of flips, dodges, punches, kip ups, all for the sake of not being "_it_". Chi-Chi punched at him, confident that the heel of her hand would at least graze that nimble body of his; however, he jumped over her with the grace of a monkey, smashing his Power Pole into the ground when she aimed to kick him in his blind spot, halting her in her attack.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to knock me down," he quipped, tossing her a cheeky grin and jumping back in hopes of putting some distance between them.

An arrogant smile unfurled on the edges of her lips. "It's a good thing I'm not cookin' dinner or else you would've won this little game _ages_ ago."

Goku's countenance seemed to plummet into the very pits of hell as his shoulders sagged in defeat, his Power Pole clambering to the ground with them. "_What_!?" he stuttered. "D-do you _really_ mean that?!"

Chi-Chi grinned.

"_Nope_!"

It was a dirty trick, she knew, but she didn't care. She only cared about winning, and with another barbaric battle cry she pounced him, sending the both of them tumbling and crashing to the ground. Grabbing a fist full of his collar with one hand, leaving the other outstretched in a fist, Chi-Chi smirked.

"Tag! You're. _It_."

Goku held his hands out in defense, a smile taking place of his once defeated expression. "You're good."


End file.
